1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of aircraft safety in flight, wherein even if the pilot were to make an error, the system will attempt to make the desired corrections to avoid and prevent the aircraft from going out of control and crashing. This disclosure with illustrations describes how the system functions to prevent an aircraft crash, by continually making any corrections to the aircraft""s malfunctioning control system to keep the aircraft aloft, until it can be safely landed.
2. Description of Prior Art
The inventor is aware only of his own US patent applications. The serial numbers of his applications are: Ser. No. 09/514,125 filed Feb. 28, 2000; Ser. No. 09/366,263, filed Aug. 02, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,241B1.
This is a novel technique for helping prevent a lightweight aircraft from crashing should the aircraft experience engine or mechanical control problems. Air valves, through which air blasts out, are judiciously placed on the belly and wings of the aircraft, zoned to operate and make the desired corrections whenever either the aircraft""s pitch angle or roll angle becomes excessive. The previous patent application, filed Feb. 28, 2000, included an air compressor to replenish the air in the air tank, when the high pressure air is blasting out through the valvel""s outlet. In this application, a compressor is unnecessary for supplying compressed air to two or more tanks whenever a tank""s air pressure is reduced.
This application reinforces and enhances the safety features of the aircraft lifting system for aircraft described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,241B1, dated Nov. 13, 2001.